


his ultimate hero.

by comehomenezumi



Series: angel eyes [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Family Issues, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comehomenezumi/pseuds/comehomenezumi
Summary: The sun, the moon, the stars: in Madara's eyes, Leo shines brighter than them all. And despite Leo's blinding brilliance, he never looked away. Never, until recently. Leo wants to find out why.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Series: angel eyes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870537
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	his ultimate hero.

**Author's Note:**

> [mama's substory](https://ensemble-stars.fandom.com/wiki/Madara_Mikejima/Idol_Story/Part_1) made me sad, and leo makes him happy, so here we are. i started writing this 2+ months ago, and then the DF event came along and motivated me to finish because these two fucking idiots still won't communicate properly. thanks for the madaleo crumbs hapiele
> 
> re: the "referenced suicidal thoughts" tag: it's leo reflecting on his time as a shut-in. nothing too heavy, but please read at your own discretion.

“Thank you, everyone! I love you! Each and every one of you!” Leo declared, relishing in the elation that came with performing. He waved enthusiastically, hoping that he could convey to the audience just how much each and every one of them meant to him.

Leo loved these feelings: the exhilaration of standing on stage with his comrades as the crowd screams their praises, the overwhelming gratitude he feels for his fans’ support, and more than anything, the joy that comes with knowing that he’s able to make even one person happy through his music.

As the lights dimmed, Leo and his fellow Knights slowly backed off of the stage, disappearing from sight. Together, the five of them made their way towards the dressing rooms, falling leisurely into conversation not limited to the live. It was a nice feeling, to talk about anything and everything with his closest comrades.

Once they reached their destination, Leo lingered outside of his room for a moment, hesitant to interrupt his friends when they were talking so enthusiastically. Had Leo still been the person he was a year ago, he would’ve slinked away without any of the others noticing, but he was no longer the person who doubted whether Knights really needed him around. He was done treating himself as an extra on stage. 

Leo knocked on the door frame. The conversation faded to silence as four pairs of curious eyes fell on him. “I kinda forgot to mention it before, but I actually have plans after this, so don’t bother waiting up for me, okay?” he rambled. 

“You’re an adult. It’s not like you have to run everything past us,” Izumi answered.

“I know, I know~ I just thought you should know,” he replied, one hand already on the doorknob. He pushed the door open, taking a step inside. Leo paused in the doorway, looking back. “Oh, but don’t miss me too much!” he teased. He shut the door to his room before he could see Izumi’s inevitable eye roll.

The live had lasted longer than he expected it to, so Leo was running late. In a flurry of motion, he hurriedly changed into his casual clothes, leaving his unit outfit strewn about--something that would surely earn him a nagging from Izumi. Without bothering to check himself in the mirror, Leo rushed out of the dressing room. He scanned backstage, and it only took a moment for him to find Madara leaning against the wall, brows furrowed as he stared at his phone screen. “Mama~!” Leo called. 

Madara startled, quickly shoving his phone into his back pocket, but when he realized it was Leo who called his name, his expression softened. “Leo-saaan!” He waved excitedly. He stretched out his arms, silently asking permission for a hug. Leo walked into him, wrapping his arms around Madara’s torso and bracing himself for an impact that never came. Madara’s arms around him were surprisingly gentle as he rested his chin on the crown of Leo’s head.

Madara’s arms around him felt good--natural, even. It was very unlike his usual hugs that left Leo struggling for air. Why didn’t he hug Leo like this more often? he wondered. With his head pressed against Madara’s chest, he could hear his heartbeat. It was strong, steady, powerful, and completely unlike Leo’s heart beating frantically against his ribcage regardless of how hard he willed it not to. His body always reacted like this nowadays. He missed when he could hug Madara in peace of mind--no feelings involved. 

Madara pulled away, and Leo wanted to pull him back, to stay there for just a moment longer because he was afraid that he’d never feel that gentleness again, but he decided against it. “That was nice,” he admitted, feeling flushed. “You give really nice hugs when you’re not using brute force, y’know.”

“Oh? I’ll have to remember that.” Mama beamed. Then, he cocked his head to the side and leaned in closer, chin in hand, and bent down slightly. Leo resisted the urge to squirm under his scrutinization. He reached out and pinched a loose strand of hair that had escaped from Leo’s ponytail. “Ah, Leo-san, I didn’t notice before, but your hair’s all messed up? Let Mama fix it for you~” Before Leo could protest that he’s _fully capable_ of fixing his own hair, Madara pulled out the band, and the freed orange strands tickled his neck.

Leo sighed in defeat. Madara’s fingers lightly combed through his hair, gingerly brushing through any knots. Leo unconsciously leaned into his pleasant touch. “The show,” he began in a fruitless attempt to distract himself, “it was good, right?” Leo tilted his head back, looking up at Madara from below. “Suou changed the setlist last minute, but I think it worked!” 

Madara said nothing as he pushed Leo’s head back down and gathered his hair to the side. Leo desperately tried to focus his attention anywhere but on Madara’s hands weaving through his hair. “Suou turned into such a strong and noble king while I wasn’t looking. And everyone else seems more independent, too. My warm and comfy nest feels so empty~” Leo hummed as he watched the other members of Knights gathered together by the exit. They looked like they were about to leave. Leo waved at them from across the way.

“He has,” Madara agreed as he looped the hair tie one last time, and finally Leo was free to move. He lifted a hand to his hair. The ghost of Madara’s hands dancing against his scalp lingered. “It’s obvious that he takes great pride in being the leader of a Big Three unit. However…” Madara’s eyes trailed away from Tsukasa and back to Leo. He turned and leaned back against the wall, staring Leo down. 

“Despite that, you will always be king to some people, Leo-san.” The cheery smile he wore earlier was gone. Instead, there was a dark glint in his eyes.

After all of the time they spent together, Leo had grown used to the feeling of Madara’s eyes on him. They followed him when he walked around the room, watched him warmly while he was lost in his own little world, and gave him their full attention when Leo talked about his day. It was a constant, comforting presence, but right now felt different. The intensity of Madara’s gaze made him quiver inwardly. 

Leo froze, unable to move, trapped in place by Madara’s deep green eyes. All he could do was stare back. And then, in an instant, it was gone. Madara averted his eyes and scratched awkwardly at his chin. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. It was rude. Tsukasa-san’s trying his best, afterall. I’m sure he’ll win everyone over eventually! Haha!” 

His usual boisterous laugh filled the air, but it quickly dissipated. Madara rested his head against the wall, peering across the room at the rest of Knights. In the two years that they’d known each other, Leo’d never seen Madara wear such a forlorn appearance. He was usually laughter and smiles and an occasional threatening glare (which were never directed at Leo). Over the past few months though, Madara started to seem a little down--but nothing like this. “Go celebrate with them, Leo-san. They want you there, and you look like you want to be there, too. Izumi-san will be going back overseas soon, won’t he?” He smiled, but it was weak. “I won’t mind if you say you want to go. Really.”

The words, like a bucket of icy water being dumped over his head, surprised Leo out of his stupor. It took him a moment to fully process what was being said. Leo turned and narrowed his eyebrows at Madara. “...What the hell’s with that?” he asked slowly, the initial chill he felt beginning to simmer underneath the surface. He didn’t like the implications of this conversation. “I said that I’d spend my time after the live with _you_ , didn’t I?”

He took a step forward. “Mama, you don’t really think I’m the type of person who breaks a promise on a whim, do you?” Leo pointed an accusatory finger. “If you don’t want to spend time with me, then just say so!” The thought hurt, and voicing it burned. Madara appeared as dejected as Leo felt. He couldn’t stand it.

Leo knew that Madara enjoyed being with him. Together, they’d gone on many adventures around the world. Madara devoted a lot of time to Leo, and for that he would always be grateful. Today wasn’t meant to be any different; it was another adventure on a smaller scale, and Madara had accepted his invitation enthusiastically the day before.

So when Madara didn’t answer, didn’t even look in his direction, Leo reached for his arm. He yanked it gently, trying to garner Madara’s attention. “Mama! Seriously! What’s wrong with you today? You’re being weird! This was my idea, and I’ve been looking forward to it, y’know! You don’t seriously think that I’d ditch you just like that, do you? Just because you said I could?”

His sight flickered to where Leo was grasping his wrist, and finally he looked Leo in the eyes. “...No, I don’t. You’re not that kind of person, Leo-san.” Madara sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “I’m sorry. Nothing’s been going right for me today, so I guess I’m a bit moodier than usual?”

Very quickly Leo’s anger subsided, and concern took its place. His grip on Madara weakened. Madara looked tired. Drained and without a hint of his usual lively demeanor. Leo couldn’t recall ever seeing him like this before. “I went and brought the mood down, huh?” Madara thought aloud. “Let’s just go, alright~? I’ll treat you to something good to eat and make it up to you, ‘kay? You’re still a growing boy afterall~”

Leo frowned. Just like that, Madara was acting like his normal self again. He grinned at Leo, patting his head like their conversation never happened. Leo returned it on instinct, but inside his mind was racing. Now that he knew something was wrong, he couldn’t let it go--but he knew that if he pushed Madara too far, then he’d construct an even sturdier wall. 

“Yeah…” Leo mumbled. “Let’s go.” He wrapped both of his arms tightly around Madara’s left arm and pulled with as much strength as he could muster. He’d drag him outside if he had to, but hopefully it wouldn’t come to that.

Madara made a surprised sound and stumbled forward, but he didn’t put up a fight. Instead he asked, “Leo-san, aren’t the dorms in the other direction?”

“Don’t care! We’re going the long way!” he declared, shouldering open the back door and dragging Madara with him. He took the taller boy’s lack of resistance as a good sign; if Madara really didn’t want to come along, then he had more than enough strength in that body of his to make Leo stop.

As they stepped outside, they were hit with a blast of muggy nighttime air accompanied by a light mist. The cool droplets clung to Leo’s exposed skin, sending a chill through his body. He reflexively gripped Madara tighter, pressing himself closer and leeching off of his warmth. 

Leo didn’t actually have a plan when he so boldly declared that they weren’t returning straight to the dorms. His thought process was that maybe, just maybe, that Madara might open up to him more if they were far away from all other eyes. If it were only the two of them, then that’d be one less wall that Leo needed to knock down. Instead, he could focus on one and take it apart brick by brick until he could reach through to the other side and comfort Madara with his own hands.

And so, even though the air was humid and hard to breathe, even though his clothes were growing damp in the shroud of mist, he held on for dear life to his even dearer friend. 

With no clear destination in mind, they ended up at a nearby park. Outside of the two of them, the trails were devoid of life. The clouds obscured the moon, leaving them with only a dim source of light. 

Leo felt a tug on one of his sleeves, and Madara’s voice cut through the silence. “Leo-san.” He slowed. Ah, Leo thought as he peered up at the taller boy through his lashes, pressing his cheek against the arm still in his grasp. Beads of water collected on his hair and lashes, and beneath the moon’s faint glow, Madara shimmered. Under the veil of shiny droplets, twinkling brighter than any star Leo had ever seen, emerald eyes pierced him and shook him to his very core. “I have no intention of running away.”

Madara Mikejima was powerful; in a battle of strength and wits, few could compare to him--let alone beat him. Leo knew this, had used it to his advantage in the past. Yet, it wasn’t until Madara snared Leo through the strength of his gaze alone that he realized how much power Madara had over him.

Wordlessly--because words would only fail him in the state that he’s in--Leo released Madara’s arm and took one step back. Sure enough, Madara stayed rooted in place, flashing him a smile bright enough to illuminate the darkest of nights.

Leo wished he had taken a picture, cursed himself for not, because their precious moment was interrupted by a shrill and persistent ringing coming from Madara’s phone. The smile fell from his face completely as he checked the caller ID. “Excuse me,” he said to Leo monotonously, looking grim.

Turning on his heel, Madara walked away from Leo to answer the call. It took all of Leo’s self-restraint to not go after him, to not steal that phone away and tell off whoever’s on the other line.

Time slowed with each step Madara took away from him. He was too far away to hear his voice, and he kept his back to Leo so he couldn’t see his face. Leo wondered what thoughts were going through the younger boy’s head, what emotions might be written on his face. He wondered whether there were any emotions at all, or if he was wearing the mask of indifference he used when other people were around. 

Madara was only gone for a few minutes, but each minute stretched like an hour. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket with a huff as he made his way back to where Leo hadn’t moved an inch. “Sorry about that!” He smiled, and to anyone else, it might seem genuine, but Leo knew better.

“Is everything alright?” Leo asked, already knowing the answer he would get. Already knowing that that answer would be a lie.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t it be?”

_Because no matter how convincing the smile you wear on your face, your eyes betray your true feelings._

The rain started coming down harder now. The fine mist evolved into an insistent drizzle, gradually picking up speed, and it wouldn’t take long for the developing downpour to soak through his clothes. Leo’s window of opportunity was closing fast. He opened his mouth, his words getting caught on the tip of his tongue as he rushed to get them out. “Mama, I--”

“Hey.” Madara interjected, stepping forward. He cupped his face, and Leo’s words lodged in his throat. It was different from their casual skinship that he’d grown so used to, and Leo had no way of bracing himself for a scenario like this. “It’s nothing you need to worry about. I promise. I can handle it on my own,” he soothed, gently wiping away the water droplets trailing down Leo’s face. Leo wanted to reach up and do the same, because the little streams flowing down his face looked so much like the tears that he’d never seen Madara cry--tears that he would never let Leo see him cry. “So let’s get out of the rain, okay? We’re idols. Idols can’t afford to get sick.” 

Leo brought his own hands up and placed them over Madara’s, softly pressing his thumbs into the other boy’s palms. _I’m here,_ he wanted to say, and he hoped his actions conveyed his unspoken words. “Okay,” he whispered instead.

If Madara wasn’t ready to talk, then Leo would be right there, waiting for the moment that he was. And this time when Madara smiled, it was genuine--a little lopsided and infinitely more charming than any fake.

Madara’s hands fell away, but the sensation on Leo’s face lingered, and he wondered how long it would take before he forgot the feeling. He hoped never.

Their clothes were thoroughly soaked through. Madara shook his hair out and swept his wet bangs out of his face. Again, Leo wished he took a picture, but for an entirely different reason. “Wanna race back to the dorms?” Madara asked, winking in his direction, and Leo wondered whether he’d been caught staring. Leo pouted, about to protest that there was no way he could keep up with Madara, especially not after a live, but then Madara clasped Leo’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Come on~” he urged, lightly tugging Leo along.

Despite the water coating his skin, coaxing away his warmth, heat coursed through his body and lit Leo aflame. He stumbled at first, struggling to find his footing on the rain soaked path. Madara slowed momentarily, tightening his grip when Leo caught up at his side. Then, they were off. 

Leo had to take great strides to keep up. Laughter bubbled up in his chest as his adrenaline levels rose. It spilled out in bursts, overtaking the sound of rain and filling the quiet expanse of night. “That’s the spirit!” Madara shouted, beaming. They ran like children, absorbed in their own little world and oblivious to the harshness of reality.

And no matter how far Leo fell behind, Madara never once let go.

* * *

They had stumbled through the front doors of the dormitory with Leo gasping for breath and water streaming from their waterlogged clothes. Leo felt lightheaded. Whether it was due to exhaustion from running ten minutes in the rain or because Madara still had a tight hold on his hand, he’d never know. They agreed to meet in the commons after they both had a chance to bathe and change into something dry.

They sat together in the dining area, eating the food Madara had promised him while enveloped by a comfortable silence. They had slipped into their usual rhythm. For the first time that night, everything seemed normal between them. Leo sipped at his coffee, hugging the mug between his hands and enjoying the warmth flowing through him. 

Leo put his mug down and tapped the end of his pen against his chin, humming to himself. His sheet music was scattered across the table. He’d start one song and halfway through have an idea for another. Whenever his tone shifted too drastically for it to possibly be one comprehensive song, Madara would hand him a new piece of paper and safely tuck the old one away so Leo could come back to it later.

As Leo doodled away on his fourth song of the night, a new group of people entered the dining hall, bringing their lively conversation with them. Usually when Leo was inspired, he could drown out all noise and lose himself in his work, but the sudden clamoring drew him back to reality. He groaned. “Hey. Remember that time you went looking around for me and couldn’t find me? Did I ever show you where I was?” Leo asked, crumpling the paper in his hands, its melody forever lost to the ruckus.

“You didn’t, actually. And it made me a bit anxious not knowing where you could be,” Madara answered thoughtfully, leaning forward on his elbows and watching Leo from across the table. “You reeeally need to start carrying your phone regularly, Leo-san.”

Leo waved him off, scrunching his nose. “It’s too easy to forget! At least this way I know it’s in my room. Anyway,” he said as he pushed out his chair, “let’s go. I can’t focus, so I’ll show you the secret spot!” He scooped up his stray pieces of sheet music and led Madara out of the dining area and down the hall. “This way, this way~” Leo coaxed.

Leo’s “secret spot” was a small alcove located in the basement of Starmony Dormitory. It was as far away from the recreational rooms as one could get, providing him with a setting that both allowed him peace and quiet and prevented him from bothering the other residents. At the end of the hall, a piece of the wall had been cut out and replaced with a cushioned ledge decorated with an obnoxious amount of throw pillows. A tall set of windows provided a view of the gardens during the day.

Leo made himself at home, tossing one of the throw pillows to the floor and snuggling into the nook. “Voilà!” he exclaimed. “I come down here when Natsu decides to lock me out of the room.”

“Huh? Did you lose your key, Leo-san?” Madara looked concerned.

“I have it! But that kid’s _really_ hard to deal with when he’s annoyed, so me coming down here is probably best for the both of us.” Leo admitted, internally cringing as he recalled the many curses his roommate threatened to put on him. He wasn’t willing to risk it. 

“You could always come to my room. Well--On second thought, it might be too chaotic in there for composing.” He moved a few more of the pillows out of the way before joining Leo on the ledge. Madara sat with one leg crossed over the other, his elbow resting on his knee and his chin perched in his hand as he stared outside. 

Their conversation dropped off, neither boy saying a word. The faint pitter patter of the rain hitting the window filled the room. Leo frowned. Even though they were sitting so close that Leo could hear the sound of Madara’s breathing, Madara seemed so far away. His thoughts were elsewhere, and his eyes watched some nondescript point in the distance. 

And he was stunning. One side of his face was illuminated by the dim hall lights, highlighting his defined cheekbones. On the other side, it casted a dark shadow across his face. He had a strong jawline, and the contrasting lighting only made it more obvious. More beautiful than any work of art, Madara’s visage deserved to be immortalized. Leo was no sculptor, couldn’t mold marble into a perfect recreation, so he got to work in the only way he knew how. 

Leo’s hand twitched, and his inspiration welled up inside him. It bubbled, boiled, and he got caught up in an unstoppable cascade. “Mama, turn around!” Leo demanded, snapping Madara out of his thoughts. He obliged, unquestioningly. He was used to this already. Madara turned, lifting his other leg onto the ledge. He sat cross-legged, straightening his posture. Leo held his sheet music up to Madara’s broad and sturdy back, hastily scribbling the notes as they appeared in his mind.

Madara was his muse. The images of Madara’s smile amidst the rain and his wistful gaze were imprinted on the back of Leo’s mind. He was the driving force behind this song.

He remained perfectly still as Leo transferred notes from his head to the paper. “It’s done!” Leo declared as he plotted the finishing touches on the staff. Leo dropped his pen and held up his new song with both hands. “Thank you, Mama!” He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Madara’s neck, draping himself over the other boy to hug him tightly.

Madara tensed, almost imperceptibly. “Hm? Mama, I’m done, so you can relax now, okay? You’re so stiff~” Leo pointed out. He poked Madara in the cheek, attempting to goad a reaction out of him. “You don’t need to keep your guard up around me, you know?” he said, voice softening. 

“I know.” Madara’s shoulders slouched under Leo’s weight, and he took a deep breath, steadying himself. “Leo-san. I’m sorry about earlier.” 

“Eh? Earlier?”

“Back at the live venue. I made you mad, didn’t I? I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry,” he apologized again.

“Oh, that?” Leo recalled. “Yeah, I was mad, but it’s fine! We’re here right now, aren’t we?” He tightened his arms around Madara for emphasis. “Getting to spend time with you like this makes up for all of it.”

Leo could feel the hints of a smile surfacing on Madara’s face. “You choosing to spend time with me makes me really, really happy. Thank you.” His hands came up to rest on Leo’s forearms.

They sat in silence for a while with nothing to do but enjoy each other’s company. Leo closed his eyes and rested his head on Madara’s shoulder. He was at ease, but their conversation reminded Leo of how out of sorts Madara had seemed when they met up. A selfish part of him wanted to stay like this, cuddled up in their tiny alcove without any distractions, but he owed it to Madara to be there for him as a friend, like Madara had done for him so many times before.

“Mama, what are you thinking about?” Leo asked, rubbing the back of his fingers softly against his cheek. “Your head’s been in the clouds lately, and your thoughts are somewhere far away. Can’t you let me in?”

“You said earlier that you could handle it on your own, and I believe you. But that’s the thing: you don’t _have_ to do it on your own. It’s okay to rely on other people. It’s okay to let other people in. It doesn’t make you weak. You’re the strongest person I know, Mama, but even the strong need help on occasion. Let me help you,” he pleaded. “I might not be able to do much, but I have to try.”

Madara sat up impossibly straight, and Leo had no choice but to release him and clamber down from his back. “I don’t want to get you involved, Leo-san. This is my burden to bear. All I need you need to do is keep being your usual self, happily living your life. That will make me happy.” He sounded sincere, truly, but Leo couldn’t accept that answer.

Madara was always putting him up on a pedestal, disregarding his own needs in favor of Leo’s, but Leo never asked to be put up there. They were friends. He wanted to be Madara’s equal. He wanted to put an end to the one-sidedness of their relationship. He wanted to return all of the love Madara showed him up until now and then some. 

Leo hugged Madara from behind, looping his hands around his abdomen, cheek flush against his back. “Mama, you’re going to break,” he stated, tightening his arms around him and squeezing tightly. “You’re going to break, and I’m not whole enough to put the pieces back together.” 

He closed his eyes, listening to the steady rhythm of Madara’s heart. It grounded him. “I’m speaking from experience, Mama. I'm living proof of the crushing weight of solitude.” He inhaled deeply, bracing himself against the influx of painful memories clawing to the surface of his mind. Leo’s body shook, and his fingers clenched inadvertently on the fabric of Madara’s shirt. 

“Mama. You were overseas at the time, so you wouldn’t know this, but… On the day you found me, I’d been thinking to myself that maybe everyone would be better off if I were dead. I’d been in such a dark place. I was nothing but a burden to the people around me. The Leo Tsukinaga they once loved was gone, and all that remained was an empty husk. No one could stand looking at me, and when they did, their eyes were filled with pity.”

“I thought nobody would ever love me the way I loved them. My songs were all anyone ever cared about. Everything I did felt meaningless. I couldn’t write music, which made me worthless. So really, who would miss me if I disappeared? That’s what I thought. I accepted it as the truth.”

“Then, you showed up. You took my hand. You showed me the world. You saved me! You gave me the love I needed to get back on my feet! You’re the reason I’m able to stand on the stage. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be.” He’d been holding these words in for so long that, once he started, they all started to pour out. “I never want there to be another person like me. Rely on me! I’ll be your ally through the thick and thin. Your problems will never be a burden to me. I never want to lose you.”

“Mama.” Leo teetered on the edge of an imaginary cliff. Behind him was safety. In front of him was a deep chasm filled with unexplored terrain. The boundary between him and Madara was a blurry line that up until this point he’d feared crossing. He took a step forward and braced himself for impact. His voice dropped to a hushed whisper. “You’re my hero. I love you.”

Leo loved Madara from the bottom of his heart. It couldn’t be neatly filed into ‘platonic’ or ‘romantic’; it was a pure, all-encompassing love. Every moment they spent together brought Leo joy. He cherished the memories they made together and wanted to make many, many more, and because of this, he was scared. Up until now, Leo kept his feelings under lock-and-key, unwilling to risk what they already had--but right now, he needed Madara to know just how much he cared for him.

The seconds dragged as Leo’s words sunk in, and silence had never been so maddening. Leo started to feel panicked, wondering whether he went too far until Madara’s hands tentatively covered Leo’s own. His heart skipped a beat. “...Lately it feels like the world is falling apart around me,” Madara began, thumbs gently sweeping over Leo’s knuckles. “Everything I once knew--the world I grew up in--is gone, so far out of reach that I don’t know if it’s possible for me to get it back.”

“My relationship with my parents has hit rock bottom. It’s a biiit complicated, so I’ll save you all the gorey details.” Madara looked up at the ceiling, pondering where to start. “Basically, I rebelled too much, and now they want nothing to do with me. We can barely have a conversation anymore without us fighting or being cold,” he sighed. “That in itself I can deal with. It’s not like I didn’t expect it to happen eventually. But, I wasn’t thinking of the consequences.”

“At the time, I wasn’t seriously thinking of being an idol. I didn’t expect to come to love it so much. I love working as MaM, traveling to different festivals around the world and making them a blast. However, I was only able to live that way with the help of my parents.”

Madara’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “Without them, I’m stranded here. MaM’s on an indefinite hiatus, so I’m stuck with all kinds of busy work. And it’s hard. It’s suffocating. I don’t feel like myself anymore, like I’m fading away. And to make matters worse, some of the jobs I’ve accepted have started pulling their offers. I did some digging, and they all have connections to my family’s business in some form.” He laughed to himself derisively. “Then, today, my parents called me earlier for the first time in weeks. The timing’s a little _too_ convenient for it to be a coincidence. Guess they’re determined to pay me back for the trouble I caused them.”

At first, Leo didn’t say anything as he processed everything Madara told him. His mind drew a blank. What could he say? Madara’s situation was so unfair, and Leo was helpless to do anything about it. How had he been oblivious to it all this time? Looking back on it, the signs were there. He was beyond frustrated with himself. “I’m sorry, Mama.” He hugged him tighter, clenching his eyes shut. “Thank you for telling me.”

Madara delicately pried Leo’s grip from the front of his shirt. Without letting go, he turned his body around to face the smaller boy. He cradled Leo’s hands in his palms. When Madara looked at him, Leo found it hard to breathe. A gentle smile adorned his face. The skin around his eyes crinkled, and his eyes were warm and inviting. In the dimly lit hall, Madara glowed. 

“Thank you, Leo-san. For getting upset on my behalf,” Madara said. He threaded their fingers together so that their palms touched, and Leo marveled at how much bigger Madara’s hands looked up against his own. “I’ll be okay. I’m strong. I’ll make my own connections.” 

He leaned forward, touching their foreheads together as he studied Leo’s face. “Don’t be mad at yourself. I purposefully avoided telling you these things,” Madara told him as if he’d seen straight through him. “Honestly, I still don’t want you to get involved, but… Whatever you decide to do, I plan on doing everything in my power to protect you, so that these hands of yours can continue blessing the world with your songs. Though...” Their noses brushed, and Madara’s lips were so nerve-wrackingly close. All Leo would need to do is angle his head ever-so-slightly upward to slot them together. “I have my own selfish reasons, too,” he added. Madara’s eyes were dark, and their intensity was too much for Leo to bear. He closed his eyes, surrendering himself completely to the boy in front of him. 

The kiss came, a soft peck on the corner of his lips that only lasted a second. Leo blinked, slowly, brain failing to compute. Madara watched with a knowing smirk. Heat trailed up Leo’s face. His tips of his ears burned. He ducked his head, attempting to hide his embarrassment. “Wait, why am I the one being reassured here?” he mumbled against Madara’s chest, desperately pretending like the past ten seconds never happened. Madara’s laugh rang through the air, sweeter than any sound Leo’d ever heard. He pulled Leo closer.

“That’s a mama’s job, isn’t it?” he cooed. “Speaking of which: Leo-san, you’re _really_ warm. Are you feeling okay?” Oh, Madara was enjoying this, alright.

“‘M fine…” he grumbled, words muffled by Madara’s shirt. Leo deflated, the tension seeping from his body. Exhaustion settled in its place as they sat cuddled together. He fought it as best he could, but he was physically--and now mentally and emotionally--exhausted.

“Go to sleep,” Madara lulled. He tucked Leo’s bangs behind his ear, and his fingers lingered, just for a moment, on Leo’s cheek.

As if on cue, drowsiness soon overcame him. “Mama, I love you,” Leo murmured, one last time before his consciousness slipped away. He didn’t need to hear Madara say it aloud, because Leo already knew. Madara showed his love through actions. It was there in the way his arms tightened around him, in the way he supported Leo as he cradled him against his chest, in the way he pressed his lips to the top of Leo’s head. Leo knew, and that’s all that mattered.

* * *

Early morning light steeped in from outside. Leo’s eyes fluttered open, blinking away his grogginess. He pushed himself up on one arm, careful not to jostle Madara. Madara slept on his side, loose hair half shielding his face from view. Leo, unable to help himself, reached out and brushed it away. 

Madara’s sleeping face was a sight to behold. Leo had never seen him so relaxed, totally oblivious to his surroundings. His lips were slightly parted, lower lip barely jutting out and giving the illusion of an uncharacteristic pout. Leo found it endearing. He smiled to himself, glad to be able to witness this side of Madara.

“You’re staring,” Madara stated without opening an eye. He shifted, propping himself up on his elbow and mirroring Leo’s pose. When he opened his eyes, Leo was greeted by beautiful emeralds.

“I am,” Leo admitted, unabashedly. He’d slept off his embarrassment from the night before, tucked it away in the back of his mind, and now he felt no shame. Besides, he’d caught Madara staring at him over the years more times than he could count. “Mornin’, Mama.”

Now that he didn’t have to worry about waking him, Leo wiggled closer, tucking his head into the crook of Madara’s neck and folding himself up against him. Almost automatically, Madara’s arm wrapped around his side, hugging Leo to him.

Last night, something shifted between him and Madara. They shared a newfound closeness, rivaled by none. Leo sighed, perfectly content. 

He began humming a song to himself, fingers lazily tracing notes on Madara’s back. It was a song about unyielding love, faith, and a promise to always be there for one another. He lost track of how much time had passed when Madara asked him, “Shouldn’t you be writing this down?”

He shook his head. Even without writing it down, this song would always be engraved into his memory. “Uh uh. I don’t need to. I’ve got it memorized,” Leo grabbed a hold of Madara’s wrist, maneuvering his hand over his heart, “right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~take a shot every time i mention eyes~~
> 
> thanks for reading all the way through! feedback would be greatly appreciated! because as it turns out, leo and mama are /both/ pains in the ass to write, which is very unfortunate considering my plethora of madaleo ideas.
> 
> up next: either smut, stargazing, or soulmates. who knows? (i sure don't)


End file.
